starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wookiee Hunt
250px|thumb|Chewbacca 250px|thumb|Chewie en de Padawans in een Hover Pod Wookiee Hunt is de 22ste en laatste episode van Season Three van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het tweede deel in een tweeluik waarin Chewbacca verschijnt. Newsreel Jedi abducted! Ahsoka Tano is missing in action. Captured and released in a hostile jungle, She fights to stay alive with the help of a band of Jedi younglings. As Anakin Skywalker scours the Galaxy, desperate to find his young apprentice, Trandoshan sporthunters track their youngling prey. With the death of their leader, Kalifa, and separated from her friends, we find Ahsoka on the run as the hunters close in around her. Synopsis Na de dood van Kalifa rent Ahsoka Tano voor haar leven wanneer een van de Trandoshans haar achtervolgt. Ze kan zich verbergen onderaan een boomstronk en zelfs wanneer Garnac zijn maat komt oppikken, kan ze zich ook uit zijn gezichtsveld mijden. Ahsoka keert terug naar het kamp van de Padawans waar Jinx en O-Mer zijn teruggekeerd. Wanneer Ahsoka hen vertelt over het overlijden van Kalifa, willen ook de andere Padawans niet langer bij de pakken blijven zitten. Ahsoka denkt eraan om het Drop Ship aan te vallen van waaruit de Trandoshans nieuwe gevangenen lossen. De Padawans vallen effectief het schip aan wanneer het staat een nieuwe lading te lossen. O-Mer en Jinx nemen de copiloot voor hun rekening terwijl Ahsoka afrekent met de piloot. Net alvorens het schip gaat crashen, kan Ahsoka de luiken openen waardoor de gevangenen naar buiten worden geloodst. Na de crash merken de Padawans dat het schip slechts een gevangene vervoerde, een Wookiee genaamd Chewbacca. De Trandoshans beseffen dat de Padawans steeds stoutmoediger worden, zeker nu ze hulp krijgen van de gevangen Wookiee. Chewbacca wil proberen om een zender te bouwen uit de wrakstukken van het schip. Hoewel Jinx en O-Mer niet echt in Chewie’s plan geloven, gaan ze toch mee op stap. Terwijl Ahsoka en Chewbacca in het wrak zoeken, blijven Jinx en O-Mer op wacht. Ze zien een Trandoshan Hover Pod landen met Smug en Krix aan boord. Smug blijft achter in een hinderlaag nabij het wrak. In het wrak verzamelt Chewbacca onderdelen voor zijn zelfgemaakte zender. Smug merkt beweging op, maar kan uiteindelijk Ahsoka noch Chewbacca raken. De andere Padawans komen tussenbeide en kunnen de Trandoshan op de grond gooien. Net wanneer hij Jinx met zijn mes wil steken, komt Chewbacca tussenbeide. De Padawans beslissen om de Trandoshan gevangen te nemen. Met hun gevangene wil O-Mer zich een weg banen naar het Trandoshan Floating Fortress. Ahsoka wil graag nog wat wachten op respons van Chewbacca’s zender, maar deze lijkt niet te werken. Ze wil de Padawans niet in de steek laten en overhaalt Chewbacca om met hen mee te gaan. Met een Affect Mind en hulp van Chewbacca, wordt Smug overhaald om hulp in te roepen. Hij zegt dat hij ontsnapt is en wanneer zijn maat hem komt ophalen, kunnen de Jedi en Chewbacca het Hover Pod kapen en de twee Trandoshans uitschakelen. Ondertussen lijkt de zender van Chewbacca toch te werken en zendt het een signaal uit... Met het Hover Pod vliegen ze naar het fort van de jagers. Daar vallen de Trandoshans meteen de gevangenen aan, die zich kunnen weren. O-Mer vliegt met een Hover Pod en kan zo de Trandoshans in het nauw drijven. Maar wanneer het tuig wordt geraakt en neerstort, krijgen de Trandoshans opnieuw de overhand. Op dat moment vliegt de Halo over het platform en vervoeren Sugi en Seripas een groep Wookiees onder leiding van General Tarfful. De Wookiees kunnen de Trandoshans de baas en in een duel met een sterke Trandoshan, kan Chewbacca de laatste belager doden. Ahsoka wil achter Garnac aan. Chewie duwt haar in de lucht zodat ze in Garnacs troonzaal terechtkomt. In het duel probeert hij Ahsoka neer te schieten en te steken, maar dat mislukt. Wanneer hij verloren lijkt, probeert hij alsnog zijn Blaster te pakken, maar hij negeert Ahsoka’s waarschuwing en ze duwt hem met een Force Push uit de troonzaal zodat hij naar beneden valt en sterft. Sugi en Seripas zetten de Wookiees en de Padawans af op Coruscant. Anakin is blij om Ahsoka te zien, maar voelt dat hij gefaald heeft. Ahsoka zegt dat dit helemaal niet waar is en dat zij net dankzij Anakins raad en training heeft kunnen overleven en anderen naar de vrijheid kon leiden. Inhoud Nieuw *Trandoshans: zie Padawan Lost Species *Momong Bekend *Ahsoka Tano *Lo-Taren *Lagon *Jinx *O-Mer *Chewbacca - Debuut in TCW *Tarfful - Debuut in TCW *Sugi *Seripas *Anakin Skywalker *Plo Koon *Mace Windu *Yoda *Saesee Tiin Anderen *Wasskah *Halo Bron *Wookiee Hunt op SW.com category:Televisie